Communications satellites are commonly used to transmit data between gateways and terminals. For example, communications satellites are used to provide Internet access to many users. As satellite bandwidth is finite and can sometimes be exhausted during peak periods, users may be limited to a specified amount of data downloaded over a specified time period or during peak periods.